


Жизненные метки (Life Marks)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Жизненные метки несут информацию о соулмейте, но они не говорят, кто именно ваша пара. Это придется выяснять самому.





	Жизненные метки (Life Marks)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577791) by [MyLittleCornerOfSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock). 



Считается, что жизненные метки несут информацию о соулмейте.

Друзья Джона шутили о том, как они мучились со своими жизненными метками, пока не встретили соулмейтов. Ларри (серый котенок на запястье) не понимал, что Лоис — его пара, пока через месяц ухаживания случайно не назвал ее «котенком». Она была из тех женщин, которые рано седеют, но им это очень идет. Ее метка была в виде ярко оранжевого кадуцея на спине, на что она и намекнула, когда выяснила, что ее рыжий случайный ухажер оказался к тому же доктором. Марк (брызги розовых кружев по груди) влюбился в свою прекрасную будущую жену — дизайнера одежды. Она, в свою очередь, не сразу поняла, что странный синий росчерк на лодыжке значил, что судьбой ей предназначен этот немного грубоватый маляр.

Джон постоянно размышлял, что означает его метка на левом плече — темно-коричневый человеческий череп. Его соулмейт — антрополог или служащий похоронного бюро? Кому вообще могут нравиться черепа? Вдруг это означает, что его соулмейт умер, когда у Джона в тринадцатилетнем возрасте появилась эта метка? Случалось и такое. Эти люди заводили отношения, иногда даже находили супругов, но никогда не ощущали той мощной связи, какая бывает с соулмейтами, словно пропустили какой-то важный решающий момент в жизни. Они никогда так и не достигали ощущения целостности. Впрочем, ничто больше не имело значения, ведь метка Джона исчезла под шрамом от огнестрельного ранения. Вряд ли он сможет что-то доказать своему соулмейту, если, конечно, вообще его встретит.

Шерлок полагал смешным думать, будто невнятный рисунок на теле может указать, с кем человеку провести свою жизнь. Фантазии из области сказок, которым не стоит уделять внимания. Тем не менее, он был полностью сокрушен, когда увидел свою метку. Даже не метка, а след, похожий на шрам — беспорядочный узор белых и розовых линий на левом плече. Он появился как раз в то время, когда Шерлок изучал выходные отверстия от пули. Он сразу понял, что означает этот узор. Ладно, все определилось. Его соулмейт, если таковой имелся, умер. Умер от огнестрельного ранения, заключил детектив и лишь пожал плечами, игнорируя острую боль в груди. Все равно у него не было времени для романтических хитросплетений.

Джон догадался раньше Шерлока, но не сразу. Он сообразил про соулмейта, когда Шерлок попытался «убраться» в квартире и взял в руки череп. Джон давно в последний раз видел свою метку, но цвет волос Шерлока был, без сомнения, того же цвета, что и череп на плече, а факт наличия дома черепа, который этот мужчина называл своим другом, был хорошим аргументом в пользу найденного соулмейта. Когда он увидел Шерлока, погруженного с интересом в раскрытие преступления, Джон уверился в своем предположении. Увы, намек Джона в кафе был отвергнут, и все внутри опустилось. Мужчина был вообще не заинтересован в поиске соулмейта, а посвятил жизнь работе. Джон лишь надеялся, что бкдет частью этой жизни, потому что не сможет, черт побери, прожить без своего соулмейта, и наплевать, что придется страдать в одиночестве.

Шерлок тоже что-то понял, или, по крайней мере, заподозрил, когда стоял около машины скорой помощи, пытаясь убедить Лестрейда оставить его в покое. Он посмотрел на Джона и тут его перемкнуло. Джон флиртовал с ним у Анджело, но Шерлок так привык, что люди пытаются разговорить его о метке, что дал от ворот поворот. Однако Джон только что убил ради него человека. Излишний труд — Шерлок был уверен, что выбрал правильный пузырек, но Джон-то этого не знал. Он видел, что Шерлок в опасности, и действовал соответственно ситуации. Шерлок знал, что хромота была психосоматической, значит, Джон был ранен не в ногу, но дальше никогда не дедуцировал. И вот сейчас, когда они уходили подальше от места преступления и раздражающего братца, Шерлок все осознал.

Всю дорогу домой он не произнес ни слова.

***

— Джон, кажется, в плече застрял осколок оконного стекла. Я не хотел общаться с идиотами в машине скорой помощи дольше, чем надо. Все не так плохо, но беспокоит. Можешь его вытащить? — Шерлок скинул с плеч пальто, глядя прямо на Джона, и начал расстегивать рубашку.

Джон вздохнул. Он уже был в курсе мнения Шерлока об окружающих людях.

— Судя по всему, я хоть не такой клинический идиот, как остальные, — пробормотал Джон под нос, раскладывая медицинские инструменты. Он умолк, обойдя Шерлока и взглянув на его спину. Никакого осколка стекла в плече и в помине не было, но была маленькая метка, почти идентичная шраму Джона. Не было никакого сомнения в том, что Шерлок — его соулмейт, и Джон стоял и смотрел на метку с открытым ртом, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

 **Постскриптум от Автора:** Джон постоянно дразнит Шерлока тем, что догадался об их соулмейтстве первым. Шерлок предложил Джону вытатуировать череп поверх шрама, но Джон эту идею похерил. Ему жутко нравится, что они с Шерлоком имеют одинаковые метки-шрамы, поэтому он сделал татуировку черепа на правом плече.


End file.
